


I Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT DRABBLE. Summary I guess would be Some have regrets while others find their happiness</p><p> </p><p>Thank you shannyfish for the title :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it. I swore to myself no more writing fanfic. But I just couldn't get this outta my head. I don't even have a proper title for it. Any suggestions will be considered. 
> 
> This takes place after the Island but Oliver and Felicity are already established when Sarah comes.

From the moment I met you, I knew you were destined for greatness. I just didn’t know it wouldn’t include me. I see you with her now and I wonder if I ever made you that happy.

I see her standing there laughing at something you said. You always made me laugh. I see her blonde hair tossed behind her shoulder and see her blue eyes dance. Do you think of my blonde hair and blue eyes?

Why did I never tell you how much I adored you? Does she? I see you looking down into her eyes and oh how I wish it was me you were looking at. 

I watch as you grab her hand and lead her away. I don’t know what made you look my way, but when our eyes met I could feel a lump in my throat. Did you forget me?  
Suddenly, you and she are in front of me. I want to run and hide, but you won’t allow it, she sticks her hand out for me to shake.

“Hi, I’m Felicity,” she says.

I take her hand and reply " Sara"

We talk for a few awkward minutes. We finally go our separate ways. I look back as I walk away and I realize your greatness was destined for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. Reviews/kudos would be nice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I am gonna give a shout out to Shannyfish and her story In Truth. If ya haven't read it....go. Go right now and do it you won't regret it.


End file.
